


Cooldown After Training

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Caught, Eladrin (Dungeons & Dragons), Elves, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, The Feywild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Aymer tries to relax after a good session of training the new ranger recruits.  Hot weather isn't a new thing to the Growing Caldera, but the elf has some trouble catching her breath without removing some clothing first.  While relieving some stress, she gets caught by a subordinate officer and invites him to relax with her.
Kudos: 6





	Cooldown After Training

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for DreamMemeMachine, one of my players in my D&D game, and involves his character Aymer before her adventures begin! If lewd D&D content is something you enjoy, let me know via Curious Cat, Twitter, or Discord. Please enjoy!

Training had gone well today, if the sweat pouring down Aymer’s back was any indication. The elf reached up and brushed a hand across the back of her neck, feeling the part in her hair where she’d tied it up into a high ponytail to keep it off her shoulders. Even the short hairs, bristling at her touch, were wet from the workout and the humid heat of the caldera. Aymer sighed and slowly caught her breath, leaning forward to brace herself against the wall with an elbow.

Her eyes wandered as she swallowed a breath of hot air. They fell upon her uniform top, which was lying on the ground at her feet. She’d taken it off to get a reprieve from the heat, opting to catch her breath behind one of the armories. Though, she thought with a bashful grin, there was a little more to it than that: It’d been a little while since she’d gotten any action, what with her usual partners out in the fields a lot more often while she stayed behind to train the new recruits. That, combined with the heat, had her feeling a certain kind of way, and she was toying with the idea of relieving some stress back here all alone.

Her free hand snaked its way between her legs, gingerly brushing against the crotch of her pants. They were lightly padded and hefty for training purposes, so she couldn’t even feel it until she pressed her fingers in more roughly. Doing so sent a little spark of curious anticipation up her spine and drew a nervous laugh from the girl. She turned and looked, making sure the coast was clear, before spinning around and leaning her back up against the wooden wall. One hand slowly pushed up her sweat-slick abs, lean and taut from her strict regimen, to her bare breasts to grope and play with them.

It was just _different_ when she had these parts, Aymer thought with a shaky sigh. Being blessed by Corellon meant a level of androgyny that went further than skin-deep, accompanied by a shifting of the sexual parts during an elf’s trance that kept them, and everybody around them, guessing. Today was the kind of day, however, where Aymer wouldn’t have had to even look to know what she was working with. A rough press of the hand against her crotch drew a delightful little squeak from her voice, and that told her all she needed to know.

The elf sighed blissfully as she unbuckled her belt, loosening it to allow her hand to slip down beneath the padded cloth armor clinging to her waist. Her fingers pushed down the defined musculature of her pelvis, clothing peeling off the sweaty skin as they did, and gingerly teased the sensitive little folds which hid the best part. A few strokes of her fingertips against the petals of her heat, each one building a needy warmth inside her, and her digits were suddenly so slick that she had trouble even parting her lips. Slowly and gently, they tugged the folds apart, revealing her sensitive little button and forcing a sigh from her chest.

“Captain, are you back he- Oh!”

Aymer’s heart nearly stopped as she jerked her hand free of her pants and pulled them up to cover herself, her other arm snaking across her chest as she shot a look to her left. There, around the corner, was one of her subordinates: A drop-dead gorgeous Eladrin named Lii, always stuck in the Summer season thanks to his seemingly boundless energy and motivation. The ugly armor didn’t even faze his beauty, with his brilliant fiery orange hair pulled back into a long, braided ponytail save for bouncy bangs that framed his cute face. A face that wore a look of absolute shock and embarrassment at this moment.

Dead silence hung in the air for a moment as the two looked at each other.

“Lii, you’re staring at me.”

The Eladrin suddenly reached up and covered his eyes, stammering out an apology. The embarrassment was so strong that he started pacing, unable to hold in all that anxious energy while standing still.

“Captain I am so sorry! I didn’t know you’d be back here just- I mean, that you’d be- I didn’t know-“

“Lii, it’s-“

“I just needed to ask you about the key to the archery range gate, I didn’t-“ 

“Lii, slow down, it’s-“

“-and I didn’t mean to stare, I just-“

_“LII!”_

The Eladrin stopped in his tracks and about-faced, his back to Aymer, who was looking more and more frustrated with every second. The elf let her arm fall to her side and sighed, raising a hand to her forehead. Then, remembering how wet those fingers were, raised her other hand instead.

“Captain, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Lii. I shouldn’t be back here doing this anyway.”

There was a moment of silence as Lii shifted on his feet, clearly brimming with some kind of energy. His curiosity apparently got the better of him because he piped up.

“Is everything- I mean, are you okay?”

Aymer chuckled, her cheeks bright red as she looked off the other direction. This was the last conversation she was looking to have, but here went nothing.

“I am fine. It’s just… getting all worked up during training, and with how hot it’s been, it just… gets _like that_ sometimes, you know?”

She didn’t really know why she was admitting this. Well, she supposed, perhaps it was because there wasn’t much blood in her head at the moment, and perhaps the heat was getting to her more than she thought. Still, she glanced back towards Lii to see him standing up quite a bit straighter than before. His voice cracked slightly as he started speaking, clearly embarrassed.

“O-oh yeah, I definitely,” he began, before having to clear his throat and try again, “I get like that too sometimes. Today, even.”

Aymer smirked. She wasn’t sure if he was just trying to cheer her up or make her feel less weird, but it was cute. Lii was cute, really. She’d always liked him, although it was never really that kind of like until… right now maybe? With a smug grin, Aymer crossed her arms and tilted her head as she looked sidelong at the young man.

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

Dead silence. The kind of silence that makes a commanding officer wonder if they should file a report on their own behavior. Before Aymer could really consider it, though, Lii peeked back over his shoulder.

“P-prove it? You mean…?”

His expression, half-hidden by his hands, was so cute and precious that Aymer suddenly starting to feel like she felt whenever she was hunting out in the wilderness. Like a predator stalking its prey, toying with it before pouncing. Lii was girly, girlier than she was sometimes, and the blush sitting heavy on his already colorful orange cheeks was too much for her to handle. His eyes, a bright solid green with no pupils or sclera, were wide with surprise.

“Y-yeah, I mean, if you’re comfortable with it,” she backpedaled. Lii turned around more, lowering his hands but firmly planting his gaze on the ground rather than the beautiful elf standing in front of him. He cocked his hips and reached over to grab his own arm, stammering slightly.

“You want to see m-my…” he trailed off. There was a tinge of excitement in his voice, a hopefulness that spurred Aymer on. Oh he was _into_ this, she realized with a grin.

“You saw mine already,” she stated, gesturing to her naked breasts, “C’mon, show off.”

Lii looked up and his eyes became transfixed on Aymer’s tits. They were perky and, though they might be a bit smaller to the other races, about the average size for an elf’s. Her nipples were poking straight out from the pleasurable assault earlier, and beads of sweat rolled down the light sheen from training. His eyes wandered further, going down her well-defined abs to the last visible inch of her pubic mound before it disappeared beneath her pants, which were starting to sag from her loosened belt.

“Yeah,” he squeaked.

Aymer watched with a smug grin as Lii unbuckled his belt, his fingers moving way too fast in his excitement. He fumbled with it before finally sliding it loose, grabbing the waist of his padded pants and tugging it down to reveal seven slender inches of the most beautiful cock she’d ever seen. It was smooth and cute despite its size, with a little bit of skin bunched up around the tip as though it were hiding. Like most elves, no hair sat upon its smooth mound, nor on the impressive pair of nuts swinging below, dripping with sweat.

Celebratory party poppers were going off in Aymer’s head as she admired it, her smug expression turning more and more openly jubilant until the thing was fully revealed and she, impressed though she was, strode over to her subordinate and simply took it in her hand. Lii sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip as she hefted his cock up from beneath, running her other hand over the length with delicate fingertips that sent shivers down his spine.

“Damn, you’re beautiful everywhere, aren’t you?” she cooed. Lii laughed nervously, unable to affix his eyes to Aymer’s even as she leered up at him with a smile. The elf let her second hand drift away from Lii’s cock, the other lightly grasping it to run slow, steady strokes across its length as she reached out to take the eladrin’s hand in her own.

“Here, only fair,” she murmured as she took his hand and guided it to her abdomen. His fingertips jumped slightly as they touched her muscular form, but quickly relaxed and began to explore with greed and delight. It wasn’t long before his hand sank down to her waist, drawing a sharp breath from her as it pushed down into her pants to graze against her wet, sweaty pussy. Lii looked down at her as though silently begging, and Aymer chuckled and nodded.

Moments later, Aymer found herself braced forward against the wall with both hands. Her ass was sticking straight out, her taut legs planted firmly against the ground where her clothes lay discarded. Lii, his breaths quick and short, drew his messy fingers back from his captain’s pussy and ran them over his spit-slick cock where Aymer’s mouth had been just moments ago. He slapped his dick down against her tight ass cheeks, which caused the elf to simply arch her back to give him a proper angle.   
“Nobody finds out, okay?” she requested softly, shutting her eyes in anticipation, “I don’t want everybody thinking they can just use me for stress relief after training.” Lii’s cock slid down, grazing against her sensitive asshole and causing her to jump slightly before it pressed against her wet, needy entrance. She could feel it twitching against her, feel how desperate he was.

“O-of course!” Lii assured, “and I don’t want them thinking they can use me either,” he added with a chuckle. The thought of Lii, bent over and panting waiting to be used, made Aymer’s heart almost beat out of her chest. As sweat rolled down her brow, she thought about paying him another visit when she had more top-ready equipment between her legs.

Lii’s beautiful dick pushed inside, sliding in easily thanks to its slender girth and plenty of natural lubrication. Aymer held her breath through every inch until the boy’s hips bumped against her butt, wherein she let it all out in the form of a soft and steady sigh. Her voice was trembling as it came out, thanks to the hot pleasure slowly filling her up to the brim. Lii was a perfect fit, filling her out nicely until she felt her insides stretch to accommodate, a pleasant tension and tightness that both of the elves really appreciated. It was hard to tell which of them enjoyed it more judging by their faces, each lolling their tongues out as they sighed in relief.

The eladrin’s hips began to buck despite himself; desperate little jolts that buried his cock all the way in each time. Hot bliss joined by the comfortable tension building up in her core caused Aymer to tighten up, her legs starting to shake slightly before she willed them under control. Lii’s hands slid down to Aymer’s hips and clamped down, holding her tightly in place in theory. In practice, it would have done little to stop her from slamming back against him, which she immediately started doing.

“C-captain!” Lii gasped, immediately thrusting back as hard as he could. It was all the two slender elves could do to contest each other, Lii’s cock slamming in and out of Aymer like a piston. Neither the heat nor the exhaustion from training slowed them down as the two used each other for relief, biting back their voices to avoid causing a scene. Aymer had to bite down on her own lip to stop from crying out, fingers gripping the wooden wall so roughly she thought it might splinter.

Aymer came first, her pussy clamping down tight onto the cock that was pushing so deep with every thrust. Its slender, curved shape felt so distinct inside of her as her sensitivity suddenly heightened, fireworks going off inside her head as she was suddenly forced to feel every inch and curve as it slammed inside of her. Her legs began to quake uncontrollably as she held on tight, trying not to fall over while continuing to thrust back as thick, creamy white built up at the lips of her pussy, Lii’s cock milking her dry.  
“Do it in me!” she ordered, leaning her weight onto the balls of her feet so she could slap her ass back against the other soldier.

“B-but Captain, we-“ Lii began, but the ecstasy running through his body cut his words short. Aymer knew, and threw a look back at him over her shoulder, her face wearing an expression of pure bliss.

“I’ll just change again and it won’t take! Make me a _mess_ ,” she reassured.

Lii gasped and slammed his cock all the way inside, his cute balls slapping against the woman’s clit. His feet shuffled for a moment as he took tiny steps forward, tugging on Aymer’s hips to pull her closer, doing anything he could to get deeper as hot bliss built up to the tip of his cock and went off like fireworks. Aymer’s eyes went wide as cum exploded out inside of her, filling her more and more with each passing second. She could feel Lii’s slender cock twitching inside of her, every inch teasing her pussy in the throes of its orgasm and sending little blissful shocks through her body that sent her eyes rolling back.

The Eladrin cried out softly, his cute moans reverberating in Aymer’s pointed ears as his orgasm hit him like a truck. Lii stood up on the balls of his feet and desperately pulled Aymer back against his hips, occasionally jerking his hips in a sharp, erratic thrust. Cum began to spill out over his cock as he pulled it back, then jerked it deep inside again, the last blissful drop of seed spilling out into his captain’s pussy before he fell back onto the ground. Aymer gasped as she felt his dick slide free, a rush of thick cream gushing from her pussy down onto the ground between her feet.

Gasping for air, Aymer sat down on the warm cobblestone and tried to catch her breath. She sat with her legs hanging open, cum pouring freely from her messy heat every few moments. Glancing down at her supine friend, she chuckled.

“How’s that for some relief?” she joked. Lii had to take a moment to catch his breath, shaky little gasps spilling from his pouty lips.

“V-very… good, Captain…”

Aymer smirked.

“Good. You’re working twice as hard tomorrow, then.”

Lii looked up from his position on the ground, face looking extremely bullyable.

“T-twice? I don’t know if I can go twice, Captain,” he whined. Aymer laughed.

“Twice as hard at _training_ , Lii.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
